soul eater fanfiction
by idontcarexoxoxo
Summary: soul finds out maka feels the same, but maka doesnt know, black star and kid say they will help soul out, what will happen, will whatever they come up with work or ruin soul and makas friendship...read to find out...(sorry im really bad at this)
1. Chapter 1

Maka had awoke to the smell of something burning, she quickly got out of bed and rushed to the kitchen to find soul in the kitchen attempting to cook. After putting out the fire soul had somehow managed to create, she went to her room to get ready to spend her Saturday shopping with Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters (liz and patty). Which meant soul would most likely meet up with Black Star and Death the Kid. Once Maka was ready she told Soul she was leaving and left to meet up with the girls at the mall.

_Maka's POV_

So, Maka when are you going to tell soul, asked Liz.

What do you mean, questioned Maka.

Don't play dum with us Maka its obvious that you like soul, stated patty.

What?! No i don't, why would you think that, said Maka as her face turned red knowing she was lying.

Maka, don't lie to us, even i have noticed, says Tsubaki.

Ok, fine i might like him a little bit, but it doesn't matter anyways he is my weapon and im his meister he would never think of me that way...

a little bit! that is such a bluff Maka, yelled patty.

ok, ok fine, im in love with soul

and how lang has this been said all three in unison

almost two years now...

that's almost as long as you have known soul said Tsubaki

yeah, says patty not knowing what else to say

why don't you tell him asks Liz

because Im afraid of him rejecting me

that wont happen says Tsubaki

how do you know

because your you Maka, how else would he be putting up with all your rants and Maka chops says Liz

the girls continued talking unaware of the fact Soul, Black Star, and Kid had followed them originally intending to play a trick on the girls overhearing everything.

_Souls POV_

(in souls thoughts) does Maka really feel that way?

woah dude, says black star

so, does this mean your going to finally admit to Maka your feeling since you now know she feels the same way, asked kid.

what do you mean, there's no way a cool guy like me could fall in love with his meister, replied soul.

so, you wouldn't mind if i dumped Liz and asked out Maka, i mean i have always kinda had a thing for Maka you know, her pigtails are always perfectly symmetrical, says kid.

soul instantly without thinking tries to hit Kid, missing, telling kid to stay away from Maka she is mine, his face turning a deep red realizing what he just did.

black star chimes in saying, haha your great god black star has know this all along, soul likes maka!

no i don't!

yes you do, says kid, you just made that very clear.

ok fine, i do...

so, are you going to tell her, said black star.

cool guys don't do this kinda mushy stuff.

but you would do it for Maka wouldn't you, says kid.

that's not the point, yes i have been in love with Maka for the past two years, and yes i would do anything for her but...

but what, asks the confused kid

what if it ruins our friendship, what is decides she doesn't want to be my meister anymore because of it

that wont happen, says black star, I'm sure of it, i mean Liz and kid seem fine that hasn't happened to them.

hey, keep your mouth shut, what about you and Tsubaki?! huh?!

what you mean, a great god like me doesn't have to worry about things like that happening!

now that i think about it, i guess soul and Maka are the only two who have not became a couple yet...says kid.

well we need to fix that and your god is here to help!

are you sure about that, i don't think that's a good idea.

don't worry soul, i will have the girls help

but i didn't ask for help...

well the great black star is going to anyways, and so is kid!

but...ignoring soul kid and black star leave already coming up with horrible unknown ideas

_To Be Continued _

sorry, i know this is really bad but i did this randomly when i was bored and i couldn't come up with anything good. anyways, until next time!

=)


	2. Chapter 2

_Sunday _

the next day Maka awoke to find soul in their living room watching television. Once Soul had noticed she was there he teased her saying, good to see your up book worm. Next thing soul hears is, MAAKAAAAAAAAAAA CHOP!, and soul fall to the floor knocked out. Maka then starts to make breakfast for her and Soul. As she is cooking she hears a knock on the door.

Soul! See who is at the door!

ok, ok, you dont have to yell!

Sorry...

Soul opens the door to ssee black star, b lack star yells, HEY SOUL ME AND KID CAME UP WOTH THE PERFECT IDEA FOR YOU TO...soul covers black stars mouth and goes outside and slams the door.

_Maka's POV _

Soul who is it?!

SOUL!

maka turns off the burner and walks off to try and find soul, what happened next she was not prepared for.

_Souls POV _

What the hell black star?!

what is you had said that loud enough for maka to hear?!

so what if she had, responded black star

then it would be ruined...

ok fine, anyways here is the plan, said black star

ok, what is it...

i forgot, says black star, but it was an awesome plan on how you can get maka

_Maka's POV _

what did he just say?

soul opens the door to see maka there...

OH, H-hi soul...

Ummm...Maka, could you um h-hear what we were talking about asks soul...turning red

no, why, makas face turning red knowing she was lying...

no reason says soul

oh- ok

(black star has left)

_Souls POV _

i know she heard us *thinks soul*

so, is there anything you want to talk about says maka..

um-er no...

Are you sure, replies maka

OK, I know you heard us, go ahead reject me, im waiting

soul...

WHAT?!

who said i was going to reject you, replies maka

why wouldnt you

Because your Soul, says maka, and I am in love with you

_To Be Continued _

yep, sorry for the cliff hanger, but thats just how i roll lol, love ya guys, until next time


	3. Chapter 3

Wh-What?! Y-you do?

Of course I do, why wouldn't I?

Because i'm me, i'm not cool enough for you...

Your right, you are you and your wonderful, and your way tool cool for me...Her face turned red..

He smiled and grabbed her hand, pulled her in and kissed her...

She kissed him back and when they stopped they both had turned red and were smiling...

You know what maka?

What?

I don't think i do like you, i'm in love with you...

Soul, I love you...

I love you too Maka...

Really? yes really...

_**The end...**_

i would have put that on the last one but ran out of time so, now its finished... :)


End file.
